


“Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Espionage, Fake-Out Make-Out, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Set vaguely in season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian utilizes one of the more fun espionage tropes to get himself and Garak out of a sticky situation.





	“Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

It had started out the way their other adventures had begun: someone had arrived on the station and both Bashir and Garak had felt that they should investigate. In this case, the person they were investigating was a Bajoran with ties to The Circle, which, while discredited, still had followers here and there.

They'd discreetly trailed her to one of the cargo holds, where she'd hidden a bag which under further investigation proved to contain some of the materials needed to make a crude but effective biological weapon.

“Well, doctor,” Garak began as they stood and stepped away from the bag containing the materials. “I think our part in this little intrigue has just about come to an end.”

Bashir opened his mouth to reply, then stopped and frowned. “Someone's coming. I think it's her.”

Garak glanced around. The cargo hold was fairly empty and offered little in the way of hiding places.

“It's her,” Bashir said. “And there's two others with her.”

Garak frowned. There was no way to know how dangerous these three were. They could easily be armed to the teeth. “There's nowhere to hide,” Garak muttered.

“I've got an idea!” Bashir exclaimed in a hushed whisper. “Kiss me.”

“Wha-” Garak started to speak, but was cut off by Bashir pushing him gently against the wall.

“Sorry, there's no time,” Bashir apologized, placing a hand on Garak's cheek.

Garak wanted to ask what Bashir's plan was, but suddenly he found his mouth covered by something warm. Bashir’s whole body pressed against his. Garak let his eyes slip closed and he wrapped his arms loosely around Bashir's waist as he kissed the young man back.

At that moment the door to the cargo hold slid open and there was a chorus of gasps as Bashir sprung away from Garak.

Bashir’s expression shifted into one of complete mortification as he turned to the trio of appalled faces. With a flurry of awkwardness, pleas to not mention this to anyone, and apologies, Bashir herded Garak past the three Bajorans and out of the cargo hold. It wasn’t until they’d passed their information along to Odo and retreated to Garak’s shop that either of them commented on  _ how _ they’d gotten away.

“I must say, doctor, that was quite an inventive way to escape that situation. How ever did you come up with it?” Garak asked. Bashir had been watching Garak closely since the kiss, though he clearly thought he was being subtle. It made Garak wonder if Bashir was worried about how Garak was dealing with it, or if perhaps Bashir had had an ulterior motive for putting that idea into practice.

To Garak’s surprise, Bashir blushed and ducked his head.

“You’re going to laugh… I’m a fan of Human spy fiction,” Bashir confessed. “It’s actually a common trope in the genre for two people to, um… do what we did.” When Garak didn’t speak, Bashir shrugged and filled the silence. “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

“Well, considering it worked in this case, I must admit it seems to have merit,” Garak conceded.

“I’m sorry,” Bashir blurted out nervously. “For kissing you. Without permission. Everything was happening so quickly and we barely had time to-”

“There’s no need to apologize, my dear,” Garak cut him off. “I understand completely.” He paused as a thought came to him. “Does this mean you would be open to kissing me again with permission?” Garak mentally cursed himself for asking the question. It was too open. Too sentimental. He should know better than to hold out hope for something hopeless. Maybe he could pass it off as a harmless bit of teasing.

The blush on Bashir’s cheeks darkened dramatically. “You’re not an unpleasant person to kiss,” Bashir replied, dancing around an answer. “And I’ve...considered it from time to time.”

Garak’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. Bashir had considered this before? That was not something Garak had anticipated.

Bashir took a step back. “Anyway, I should probably-”

“Doctor!” Garak stepped forward as Bashir stopped. “You have permission. To kiss me again.”

Bashir was frozen for a moment, completely stunned. Then he slowly stepped forward. “Really?” he asked, his hand hovering next to Garak’s cheek.

“Yes,” Garak whispered before surrendering himself to the kiss.


End file.
